femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antoinette (The Wild Wild West)
Antoinette (Phoebe Dorin) was a secondary antagonist in six episodes of the TV series "The Wild Wild West". She appeared as Miguelito Loveless' henchwoman in all six episode from 1965-1966, including: "The Night the Wizard Shook the Earth", "The Night That Terror Stalked the Town", "The Night of the Whirring Death", "The Night of the Murderous Spring", "The Night of the Raven", and "The Night of the Green Terror". In the last episode, she was playing a dress up role of Maid Marian. The Night the Wizard Shook the Earth This is first of ten episodes that Miguelito Loveless (Michael Dunn) is introduced to The Wild Wild West series. James T. West (Robert Conrad) and Artemus Gordon are assigned to escort a Professor Neilsen (Harry Bartell) and his assistant Greta Lundquist (Leslie Parrish) to Washington, D.C. aboard a ship. Neilsen has invented a powerful new explosive to Washington, D.C. West poses as Neilsen in order to thwart an assasination attempt. However, the trickery does not save the professor who is killed by a mysterious dwarf, Loveless. It is later learned that Lundquist has helped in the plot to kill the professor, and she leads Jim into a trap where an attempt on his life is made. She then tries to play innocent with West, when he calls her out. However, West convinces her that he was given the secret formula from Neilsen, and he is interested in talking with her associate and sell them the plans. Jim takes the opportunity to seduce her as well. Lundquist takes him to Loveless' place, where they are treated to him taking down three of his strongmen in a practice fight. He is shuttled into the parlor, where we get our first glimpse of Antoinette playing a harpsicord. Loveless claims he invented the explosive first, and has not intention of allowing it to be placed in the hands of politicians and generals or some two bit professor taking credit for its creation. Antoinette continues playing the harpsicord, and she is joined in singing by Loveless to entertain West and Lundquist. This is the last we see of Antoinette in this episode, Loveless's plans are thwarted and he is placed in prison. Greta seemed to get off scott free, but there was no mention of prosecution for either Antoinette or Miss Piecemeal (Sigrid Valdis), who was the Governors personal assistant. The Night the Wizard Shook The Earth Gallery screenshot_10123.png screenshot_10125.png screenshot_10126.png screenshot_10127.png The Night That Terror Stalked the Town Dr. Miguelito Loveless (Michael Dunn) has escaped prison along with his henchman Voltaire (Richard Kiel). This is the second of ten episodes that Loveless is James T. West's rival in The Wild Wild West series. West has been drugged by Marie Pincher (Jean Hale), and kidnapped back to a town filled with manequins with piped in sounds. This time Loveless has developed a plan to kidnap Jim and replace him with an exact double, Janus. Janus by the way, in a Roman mythology, is the tw-faced god of doorways. With Janus, Lovelss will destroy the Secret Service, get his explosive formula back. Finally, he will blackmail the U.S. into handing over Southern California, which he still says should inherently be his. Loveless has invented plastic surgery, and supposedly, he is far better at it than our modern surgeons have become. When West wakes up in on the operating table, Loveless is dressed in a lab coat, and Antoinette is once again playing on the harpsicord. When the time for the medical transfer is set to take place, both Antoinette and Marie assist in nurses outfits. Artie helps rescue Jim and foil Loveless' plot. West blows the circuits, which in turn destroys the lab. A fist fight ensues and West is able to knock Janus out. Voltaire was electrocuted, but survived. He and Loveless were both sent back to prison. Marie escaped persecution and was last seen back at West's caboose giving him a kiss. There is no mention of whether Antoinette was sent to prison. The Night That Terror Stalked the Town Gallery 526x297-0Kd.jpg screenshot_1534.jpg screenshot_1535.jpg screenshot_1536.jpg screenshot_1537.jpg screenshot_1541.jpg screenshot_1542.jpg screenshot_1543.jpg The Night of the Green Terror James T. West and Artemus Gordon are traveling through the forest on their way to an Indian reservation which has been suffering from a longtime famine. They see nothing but dead foliage and no animals for three days. Suddenly, they are kidnapped by Robin Hood's Merry Men and taken to see Dr. Miguelito Loveless (Michael Dunn), their arch rival. This is the sixth of ten appearances of Loveless on The Wild Wild West series. They are led into a giant tent, where Maid Marian is playing the guitar and singing. After a reacquaintence, Jim and Artie are able to escape, but this was allowed by Loveless. They are next taken prisoners by a tribe of Indians. Maid Marian is Loveless' attendant and devoted subject. She does anything he wants, including getting him situated in his knight in shining armor that has become the "Great Spirit" for the Indian tribe. She also provides Loveless with constant music as she walks around singing and playing her instrument. Loveless has been killing their food supply with his lethal green poweder. He has been behind both the famine and a plot to turn the Indians into his personal army by posing as a great spirit in invincible armor who is supplying them food seemingly out of nowhere. The Indians have become literally enslaved by being dependent on Loveless, to the point that they resent the U.S. government's help with developing new farming techniques. Loveless promises to use his latest invention, and incendiary bombs carried by helium balloons, to destroy American cities for the Indians to loot, with his Armored Spirit alter ego as their leader. Jim challenges his authority, which prompts the Indians to demand a duel between Jim and the Armored Spirit. Loveless cheats by using an exploding mace as his weapon. Jim does not fall for it and wins the fight. Loveless and Marian escape into their underground hideaway. Their, Loveless and Maid Marian release another one of their balloons, but it is shot down by Jim using a bow and arrow. The balloon falls back into Loveless's underground hideaway, and a fire is started. Maid Marian and Loveless crawl into a log. The fire destroys everything, and when Jim and Artemus sift through the damage, they determine that nothing could have survived. However, the log led to an underground tunnel, and they soon receive a package gift from Loveless, which leads them to believe that both Maid Marian and Loveless are alive and well. Jim won the Indian's respect, so they started farming again, utilizing the techniques they have learned. Trivia *Phoebe Dorin was half of a singing duo with her co-star Michael Dunn. The producers of The Wild Wild West saw them perform, and tapped them to play Dr. Miguelito Loveless and his companion Antoinette. When Dunn later married, his new wife was jealous of Dunn, and made Dunn break up the act. Dorin no longer appeared as Antoinette. Loveless was given other companions in later episodes. Night of the Green Terror Gallery screenshot_10102.png screenshot_10103.png screenshot_10104.png screenshot_10106.png screenshot_10107.png screenshot_10100.png screenshot_10109.png screenshot_10110.png screenshot_10111.png screenshot_10108.png screenshot_10112.png screenshot_10113.png Category:1960s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Fate: Karma Houdini